The Beginning of Phan in 2009
by spnwhlck
Summary: Just some cute Dan and Phil fic(but I little bit changed the real history)


**The Beginning of Phan in 2009**

Dan was so excited. Finally he will meet him. After all these months, he will speak with him face to face. Maybe, he won't feel so alone and so depressed. Of course he was thinking about Phil Lester. First person that might be friend. That might care. You could see a single tear in the corner of his eye.

-No-he said to himself-I won't cry in front of him. I will be funny and smart.

Dan was a half hour earlier than he supposed to be. He needed to overcome the fear of opening to another person. He knew that Phil will not judge him. But still, stupid heart was scared of rejecting. After 18 years on this planet Daniel learned, that most of the society laughs at him and his feelings. So he did an only reasonable thing in that moment: put headphones on. Every sound of music was healing his mind and soul.

When Phil came he was ready. His entire discomfort of an appointment went away. Right then impossible did not existed to these two. They spent whole day in town on talking. Just talking. To them it was an extraordinary experience. Dan hadn't thought of his problems for even a second. Phil had been so happy to see that his friend had been smiling all the time. He was really emotionally exhausted, so black-haired man enjoyed time together even more than Dan. Sunset greeted the sky, surprisingly quick. Both men felt awkward and morose. This was the end. Well they could see each other in a few days, but still it was too hard for them to go. They wanted more. How could they go separated ways in a meaningful moment? Luckily the train that Dan was supposed go home had been delayed for an hour and a half.

Phil's house was 10 minutes far away from station. They made it in 7. The silence was with them, till Phil hadn't broke the tension asking how Dan is feeling. He answered that he was fine, but you could hear some slice of sadness in his voice. He started to panic. His mind and his heart were in a perfect harmony this one time, they did not want to go, to leave Phil and become alone again. Dan was strong, he keeps it together, he did as he promised, not even a single tear in the eye. But Phil knew every thought that was racing in Dan's mind, he could feel the fear of being alone again. He understood that in a second. He hugged his friend repeating whole the time, it's okay", even when he knew that nothing was. Dan knew that too, but he was glad that Phil was caring about him. He looked in his blue eyes and said only thank you, while shaking. How could he possibly be so blind? He loved those eyes. Every tiny detail about them. It was an endless firmament with stars to him. His own eternity. He moved closer and closer. Basically his lips were touching, only an inch between them. In a second maybe two, they were kissing each other.

At first it was little bit shy, but they discovered that not everything you can express in words, so kiss became more sensual and confident. Neither of them felt something so strong to another person. Dan drowned his hand into Phil's hair. Phil leaned over hazel-eyed man and hugged him more tightly then before. A gently kiss evolved into a long, full of passion pleasure. It was so hard to break away and go. But Dan had to go home. No matter how hard he wanted to stay. But now he wasn't thinking of this, now in his mind was just one simple thought: Not alone. 18 years and he found true happiness. They stopped for a minute, Phil softly whispered in Dan's ear:

-I promise that you'll never feel alone again, please don't you cry anymore. Smile more you are the most beautiful person in the world when you are smiling-then he kissed him in the neck few times. Dan could feel how his face went red, but he didn't say a word. One more time they kissed. Deep inside, they desired more. Their lust was growing. Kisses were going greedy and ardent. Sometimes they were slowing down. Anyway most of the time they were a wordless conversation. They were talking about how they feel, what they miss and just about some cliché like weather.

When the time to leave came, Dan and Phil went to the station and promised that they will call. That they will someday live together. And to be happy. So simple and the most relevant thing in the world. They did as they promised. Phil was calling to Dan everyday, before he moved to Phil's house. And this whole time they were happy.

I hope that you enjoyed this fic. It's my first Phan,

so please leave a comment and share an opinion about it.

Have a good day ;)


End file.
